Angel of Light
by Laylania
Summary: Kana is a new addition to the 10th squad. But there's more to the brown haired female than she lets on.... Hitsugaya x Oc


**Authoress Notes: **First of all, I'm following the anime with the Soul Society arc, and then I might do the bount arc. I don't know, it depends on how I feel. Though the bount arc would be in a sequel.

**Claim:** I do own Rika, Kana, Tenshi and any other unfamiliar objects or people.

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim rights towards Bleach, or anything pertaining to the anime/manga. Tite Kubo does.

**Key:**

". . ." (Talking)

(Tenshi or another Zanpacto talking to the weilder)

[Me interjecting to avoid confusion]

_'Thoughts'_

_Thoughts happening between two people in a split second._

**~*Chapter One*~**

Sitting up with the soft rustle of blankets as they fell into her lap, the young dark brown haired, brown eyed girl rubbed at her eyes sleepily as she yawned, covering her mouth half-heartedly as she blinked twice before glancing around her room, soft sunlight spilling through the window to reflect off the polished wooden floor, filling the room with a sleepy morning light as she smiled softly.

Shaking her head with the swish of her silky hair, the young girl pulled the blankets away from her body, soft white sleeping kimono tied tightly at the waist as she stood up and stretched, both arms raising above her head as her fingers clawed at thin air, and she yawned again, small droplets of liquid collecting at the edges of her eyes as she dropped her arms to her sides.

"'Morning Tenshi.." she murmured to the sheathed sword that leaned against the cream colored wall by her bed, though the weapon didn't answer her as she grinned and walked towards the solitary dresser pushed against the opposite wall, bare feet padding across the cold floor as she reached for her brush, running it through the waist length locks, her bangs flopping into her eyes. Frowning, she pushed them back, only to have them fall back into place rebelliously, making her growl in faint irritation before giving up.

Discarding her sleeping kimono, the brown eyed female exchanged it for a black shihaksho before slipping a pair of wicker zouri onto her feet and placing her hair into a high bun, a few loose strands framing her face as she smiled at her reflection before turning and grabbing her sword, strapping it to her waist before darting out the door.

"Aw, I'm gonna be late," she muttered to herself as she dashed along the pathway, glancing fleetingly at her watch before directing her gaze forward, "I hope that Rika-chan isn't too mad at me."

**~*~**

"You're late, Kana-chan!" The young purple haired girl tapped her foot on the wooden floor as Kana lowered her gaze before laughing sheepishly and scratching the back of her head.

"Gomen, Rika-chan. It won't happen again." she responded, and Rika's features softened as she relaxed her stance, hands lowering from her hips as she sighed softly.

"See to it that it doesn't, Kana-chan. It won't look good in front of your Taichou." Kana blinked as she followed Rika down the hallway of the academy, confusion written on her features as she asked,

"Taicho?"

Rika turned, disbelief etched on her soft features as she stared at Kana's oblivious form. "You mean you don't remember? We're being assigned to the thirteen court squads today."

Kana blinked slowly, brown eyes lowering to half mast. "Oh." she replied lazily, one hand resting on the hilt of her zapacto as Rika sighed and shook her head, sending her purple tresses cascading down her back.

"Honestly, I don't know why I'm friends with you." she muttered, and Kana grinned cheekily.

"Because you would have failed the Kidou portion without me?" she supplied brightly, earning a glare and a few unintelligable grumbles from the gray violet eyed girl in front of her as she snickered. "Anyway, you won't have to put up with me for much longer." At Rika's confused look, Kana elaborated, "I highly doubt we're going to be put on the same squad."

Rika's face fell as she lowered her gaze, and she looked distinctly downtrodden. Frowning slightly, Kana sped up to walk beside her purple haired friend and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Aww, cheer up Rika-chan! I'll still be around to bug you on my days off!"

Rika grinned and rolled her eyes before pushing Kana's arm away from her shoulders, and Kana grinned before poking Rika's forehead. "See? This is what I like to see." Laughing, the brown haired girl turned and darted down the hallway as Rika chased after her, shouting out death threats though none of them were going to be carried out.

Kana stood stiffly at the front of the row, brown eyes locked straight ahead as she remained silent, face an emotionless mask as she waited with the others. She blinked when a head of orange hair entered her vision, followed by blue eyes.

"Would you like to be in the 10th division?" asked the woman known as Matsumoto Rangiku as she beamed brightly, and Kana blinked in confusion, emotionless barrier shattering as she frowned slightly.

"Eh?" she stared at Rangiku when she was tugged forward roughly, her face almost smothered in the woman's bossom.

"I said, would you like to be in the 10th division." repeated Rangiku with a smile, and Kana stared at her with wide brown eyes before realizing what the older shinigami had said, and her features lit up.

"O-Of course!" she stammered, and Rangiku grinned.

"Great! Follow me!" she pulled the poor brown haired girl behind her, and Kana allowed herself to be pulled, nearly stumbling as she passed by where Rika stood, and she flashed her friend a grin and a wink before she disappeared with the orange haired fuku-taichou.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_ she thought, though she smiled on the outside as Rangiku continued to talk to her, mentioning that she looked eerily similiar to a girl named Hinamori Momo, whoever that was. Shrugging, the brown haired female continued to listen to her chatter.

Doe brown eyes glancing around the empty looking room, Kana sat on her new bed before placing the few things she had brought with her around the room to make it look a little more inviting before sitting back down on her bed, Tenshi laid across her lap as she touched the smooth sheath, her eyes sliding shut.

_'So Tenshi-chan, what do you think of our new home?'_ she asked the zanpacto, feeling the sheath vibrate for a moment before the seemingly inanimate sword replied,

(It's nice. A little barren looking, but nice.) Kana laughed softly as she opened her eyes.

"Well, we better get used to it, this is home from now on." she replied before stretching and heading towards the door, only to blink when she came face to face with Rangiku.

"Sorry about this, but I'd like to see what you can do. Meet me at the Senkai mon in about..." Rangiku looked at the clock before continuing, "At noon, which is in an hour."

Kana nodded, bowing slightly. "Hai. I understand, fuku-taichou." She blinked when Rangiku threw an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Aw, you don't have to be so formal with me. Call me Rangiku or something!" she replied brightly, and Kana blinked.

"Rangiku-san..." she tested out the informal name on her tounge, feeling uneasy about adressing someone higher up than her by such an informal title, though Rangiku laughed and patted her head.

"That's better. You need to learn how to lighten up, Kana-chan!"

_'Kana...chan?'_ the brown haired shinigami thought. Rika was the only one to call her 'Kana-chan', all of her other friends called her 'Kana-san' or 'Ka-chan'.[A/N: Yachiru. XD] Kana smiled brightly. _'I like it.'_ Spotting her smile, Rangiku beamed.

"See? Like that." she pointed towards the smile, and Kana laughed softly behind her hand as the busty fuku taichou left, leaving the smaller girl to get ready.

_'Time to show her what we're made of, right Tenshi-chan?'_ Kana felt a slight tingle of excitement flow through her veins, and her hand tightened around the hilt of her sword as she smiled and closed her eyes. "I don't need to do anything, so I might as well head to the Senkaimon. No problem with being a bit early, right?"

**~*End Chapter One*~**

**Ending Authoress Notes: **So, did you like it? Please review if you did, and some flames are accepted, just not ones that cuss at me or degrate my writing. If you dislike my style of writing that much, please don't read my stories.

Arigato,

_HigurashiDoll_


End file.
